


Distance

by StareSmieci



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx wspomina dni, kiedy to z nim Axel spędzał czas w łóżku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> [Użyta piosenka.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbJPtVJxWzQ)

Demyx siedział na parapecie swego okna i wpatrywał się w nocne niebo. Gwiazdy i księżyc powoli przysłaniały chmury, zaczął wiać wiatr, który wył głośno między konarami pobliskich drzew. Pogoda dość dobrze opisywała humor chłopaka. W jego sercu, o ile można było powiedzieć, że je posiadał, szalała taka sama wichura i tak samo ciemne chmury zakrywały jego zwykłą radość.  
_Axel... Czy my na pewno nie mamy serc? Mówiłeś mi, mówiłeś mi, że..._

***

 _"I can't prove that I love you._  
 _I have no heart._  
 _But I can pretend..."_  
  
***

 _Tak, ale czy to prawda? Dlaczego ja czuję inaczej? To co robisz tak boli, boli właśnie tutaj, gdzie powinienem mieć serce._ Chłopak zasłonił dłońmi uszy, gdy usłyszał cichy jęk dochodzący z pokoju obok. Dobrze wiedział, do kogo on należał, a jeszcze większą pewność miał co do tego, kto ten jęk spowodował. Roxas i Axel. Axel. Axel...  
Niebo rozcięła błyskawica, chwilę później zagrzmiało. Na ziemię zaczęły spadać pierwsze krople deszczu. Demyx chwycił swoją gitarę, która stała oparta o ścianę niedaleko okna. Ułożył się nieco wygodniej i przejechał palcami po strunach, które posłusznie wydały oczekiwane dźwięki. W pokoju rozległa się cicha melodia, która nie była słyszalna na zewnątrz, ponieważ zagłuszał ją wiatr i deszcz. Niedługo później do gitary dołączył cichy głos chłopaka, który z tęksknotą wpatrywał się w liście szarpane przez wiatr, i który przez swoją muzykę pokazywał światu to, co czuł.

***

_It's not the way you need me  
It's the way you drag me down_

***

\- Hej, Axel! Słyszałeś już o nowych rozkazach? - Demyx chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak radosny, gdy mówił o rozporządzeniach Ansema lub Xemnasa.  
\- Jak miałem słyszeć, skoro zawsze ty się pierwszy tego dowiadujesz i pierwszą osobą, której o tym mówisz jestem ja? - na twarzy Axela pojawił się ciepły uśmiech, gdy zmierzwił jasne włosy przyjaciela.  
\- No ej! Nie ruszaj! Wiesz, ile czasu układałem fryzurę?! - chłopak oburzył się i lekko odsunął.  
\- Wiem, wiem... To zawsze zabiera ci dużą część poranka.  
\- Phi... Ja chociaż dbam o swój wygląd. Nie to co ty. Kilka razy przejedziesz grzebieniem po tych swoich czerwonych kłakach i wyglądają dobrze. A ja? A ja muszę się tak męczyć...  
\- Tak, tak... - Axel objął go i poklepał po plecach - Każdego ranka staczasz śmiertelny bój ze swoimi włosami. Ale nie miałeś czasem mi o czymś powiedzieć? - starał się zmienić temat.  
\- Uhm... - chłopak pociągnął nosem - Ach... bo... Właśnie! - jego humor momentalnie się poprawił - Te głupie dzieciaki opuściły swoją wyspę, ja i ty mamy udać się na przeszpiegi, zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje i takie różne... Nic specjalnego, właściwie to prawie tak, jakby wysłali nas na wakacje, nie? - na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Destiny Island? Bez tej wrzeszczącej zgrai, machającej bronią na oślep? - na chwilę zamyślił się - Masz rację! Demyx! Wakacje! Jedziemy na wakacje! - objął chłopaka w pasie, podniósł go i zaczął się z nim kręcić. Po korytarzu roznosił się ich radosny śmiech.

***

Muzyka ucichła, gdy Demyx przypomniał sobie wiadomość o podróży na Destiny Island. Wtedy cieszył się nie tylko z tego, że ich misja przypominała wakacje, większą radość czerpał z tego, że będzie tylko z Axelem. Sam.  
_Zapomniałeś już o naszej wspólnej radości? O tym, jak cieszyliśmy się z tego wyjazdu? Byliśmy tam razem. Ty i ja. My._

***

_I can't believe it hurts this much_   
_I still hear your voice_   
_You're calling out to me_

***

\- Demyx... Demyx. Demyx! Obudź się! - Axel zaczynał się irytować - Ile zamierzasz spać? Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz się ciagle lenił, to pojechał bym z kimś innym lub nawet sam! - chłopak potrząsał blondynem, który nareszcie się budził.  
\- No, ale co jest?... Przecież wiesz, że lubię... - nagle zerwał się z łóżka - CO?! Z kimś innym?  
\- Taa... Bo siedzę tu i siedzę, a ty ciągle śpisz i się nie budzisz. Poszedłbym się przejść, ale nie chcę cię zostawić samego, gdyby dzieciarnia wróciła.  
\- Ja... Przepraszam... Nie przejmuj się mną. - spuścił głowę aby ukryć oczy, które powoli zaczynały wypełniać się łzami.  
\- Hej... Daj spokój. Żartowałem. Trochę się nudziłem, ale nie aż tak, żeby zostawić cię samego. To byłoby niebezpieczne. - złapał jego podbródek i uniósł nieco do góry, tak, że jego własne, zielone oczy, mogły wpatrywać się w błękitne tęczówki - Demyx... - powiedział miękko - Nie płacz, proszę... - delikatnie otarł jego łzy, na co blondyn jedynie mocno się do niego przytulił. Mówił coś, ale bardzo cicho i niezrozumiale. Axel odsunął go nieco od siebie i znów spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Po długiej chwili ich twarze powoli zbliżyły się do siebie, a usta zetknęły w pierwszym, nieśmiałym pocałunku.

***

\- Axel... - imię chłopaka brzmiało w ustach Demyxa niezwykle smutnie. Przepełnione było bólem, który muzyk nosił w sobie. Przypominając sobie całą tą odległą sytuację, dotknął swoich warg opuszkami palców.  
_Axel... Ja wciąż czuję delikatne muśnięcia twoich ust. Nigdy nie zapomnę smaku tych pocałunków. Czy one nadal by takie same?_

***

_You're a constant burning  
That gets the best of me_

***

Demyx jeszcze przez chwilę siedział z zamkniętymi oczami. Starał się uspokoić oddech, ale nie do końca mu to wychodziło, ponieważ wciąż czuł na sobie dłonie przyjaciela. Jakby tego było mało, to czerwonowłosy zaczął nimi delikatnie wodzić po jego lekko opalonej skórze.  
\- A-axel... - blondyn zająknął się - Co... Co ty robisz? - chyba chciał się upewnić, że to, co czuje nie jest tęsknym wymysłem jego umysłu. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie kolejny ciepły uśmiech i następną dawkę subtelnej pieszczoty. Niedługo później znów mógł smakować warg przyjaciela. Axel powoli położył go na łóżo, a sam pochylił się nad nim i najpierw całował jego twarz, następnie szyję, obojczyki i tors. Na dłużej zatrzymał się przy sutkach, które na zmianę lizał i skubał zębami. Z chwili na chwilę oddech Demyxa przyspieszał coraz bardziej, z jego ust wyrywały się pojedyncze jęki i westchnięcia.  
\- Axel... Axel... - chłopak westchnął i wplótł palce w długie, czerwone włosy, gdy pieszczota jego ust zsunęła się jeszcze niżej, mijając pępek i docierając do brzegu bokserek, w którch blondyn spał. Axel uśmiechnął się na widok wzoru zdobiącego materiał. Były to różnej wielkości krople wody, chyba we wszystkich możliwych odcieniach granatowego, niebieskiego i błękitu.  
\- Znów woda? - zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Przecież to mój żywioł, prawda? - zarumienił się - Mogę się założyć, że w twojej szafie pełno jest ubrań w płomienie. - prychnął, po czym sam się roześmiał.  
\- Widać obaj jesteśmy przewidywalni. - chłopak podniósł się nieco i zsunął z ramion płaszcz, po czym zajął się ściąganiem własnych spodni. Tak, jak było wcześniej powiedziane, spod ich czarnego materiału wyłoniły się ogniste wzory. Obaj ponownie się roześmiali, po czym Axel pochylił się i pocałował jego usta, równocześnie wsuwając dłoń pod niebieską bieliznę chłopaka.

***

Demyx zacisnął palce na gryfie gitary. Zadrżał, gdy myślał o tym, co stało się tam, na Destiny Island. Nawet teraz poczuł pieczenie na policzkach, był pewny, że dość mocno się zarumienił. Znów szarpnął struny i śpiewał dalej.

***

_You're a constant echo  
That I hear ringing in my ears_

***

\- Demyx... Demyx... - Axel szeptał jego imię, po czym głośno westchnął, osiągając w nim spełnienie.  
\- Axel, ja... - blondyn nieśmiało się uśmiechnął i mocno zarumienił, nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż czerwonowłosy przerwał mu pocałunkiem.  
\- Wiesz... Nie mów jeszcze nic. Najpierw ja coś powiem. - Demyx zrobił zdziwiona minę, ale posłusznie nie odezwał się - Nie mogę ci udowodnić, że cię kocham. Ja nie mam serca. Ale mogę udawać...  
Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, po czym chłopak mocno zacisnął powieki, starając się nie pozwolić wypłynąć łzom.

***

 _Wciąż słyszę twój głos powtarzajacy te same słowa. Jeżeli już nie mogłeś udowodnić mi tej miłości, mogłeś chociaż udawać ją tak, żebym nie wiedział, że udajesz..._ Demyx wpatrywał się w lśniące krople deszczu spadające z nieba i kapiące z drzew. _Początkowo twoje słowa bolały za każdym razem, gdy je wypowiadałeś, ale z czasem przyzwyczaiłem się do tego i dobrze wiedziałem, co usłyszę po tym, gdy już skończymy. Zawsze to samo. Powtarzałeś to jak mantrę. Czerpałeś z tego przyjemność? Czy może chciałeś się w ten sposób usprawiedliwić? Jeśli tak, to przed kim, przed czym?_  
_Początkowo nie zauważałem zmiany w twoim zachowaniu. Wszystko dobrze zrozumiałem dopiero wtedy, gdy on pojawił się w naszych szeregach. Nie mogłem go winić za to, że mi cię zabrał. Przecież nic cię do mnie przywiązywało. Nie miałeś, nie masz serca. Ja też nie powinienem mieć, ale czy na pewno? I przede wszystkim, czy on je ma? Lubię go. Jest miły, zabawny, pomocny i martwi się o wszystkich. Wydaje mi się, że nie wie, co było między nami, zanim znalazł się w Organizacji. Wtedy chyba wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Ale czy na pewno? Przecież to zależy tylko od ciebie, Axel._  
Deszcz przestał padać. Demyx znów słyszał odgłosy zza ściany. Gdy dotarł do niego głośny krzyk spełnienia Roxasa i cichszy jęk Axela, po jego policzkach spłynęło kilka łez, pozostawiając po sobie mokre ślady, błyszczące w spokojnym świetle księżyca, który wydostał się zza chmur.  
Chłopak zdecydowanym ruchem ujął gitarę i zamyślił się chwilę. Nieco przestawił kolejność fragmentów piosenki, dodał kilka wersów i utwór był gotowy. Najpierw rozległy się spokojne dźwięki gitary, a później jego cichy głos, w którym można znaleźć było wszystkie emocje tłoczące się w Demyxie.

***

_It's not the way you see me_   
_It's the way you let me down_   
_I can't believe that it hurts this much_   
_When I hear your voice_   
_You're calling out to me_   
_Though you know I can't be with you_   
_So please don't leave_   
_Just remember to keep some distance_   
_And remember you've_   
_Already had your chance with me_   
_I hope you see_   
_I could never be without you_   
_Just try to see the way that I see_

_It's not the way you need me_   
_It's the way you drag me down_   
_I can't believe it hurts this much_   
_I still hear your voice_   
_You're calling out to me_   
_Though you know I can't be with you_   
_So please don't leave_   
_Just remember to keep some distance_   
_And remember you've_   
_Already had your chance with me_   
_I hope you see_   
_I could never be without you_   
_Just try to see the way that I see_   
_You're a constant echo_   
_That I hear ringing in my ears_   
_I see you_   
_I see the way you see me_   
_You're a constant burning_   
_That gets the best of me_   
_I see you - I see the way you see me_   
_Please don't leave_   
_Just remember to keep some distance_   
_And remember you've_   
_Already had your chance with me_   
_I hope you see_   
_I could never be without you_   
_Just try to see the way that I see_

***

\- Hej, to jest niezłe! Podoba mi się. Zawsze uważałem, że twoje teksty są dobre, ale to... - na twarzy Axela widniał szeroki, ciepły uśmiech. Demyx odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem:  
\- Dziękuję. Ale nie powinieneś być teraz gdzieś indziej? - chłopak znów spojrzał w przestrzeń za oknem. Nie mógł patrzeć na jeszcze spocone ciało przyjaciela, na włosy klejące się do wilgotnego czoła i na jego jedyne okrycie, czyli bokserki w, tak dobrze znany, płomienny wzór.  
\- Obydwie łazienki są zajęte. Muszę trochę poczekać. - Axel wzruszył ramionami. Nie wyczuwał smutku blondyna, przyćmiewała go jego własna przyjemność i zmęczenie.  
\- Ach, rozumiem... A dlaczego akurat... - nie zdążył dokończyć. Axel dobrze wiedział, o co chłopak chce spytać, więc wyprzedził pytanie, od razu udzielając odpowiedzi:  
\- Najpierw usłyszałem gitarę, a później twój głos, więc przyszedłem posłuchać. Tak wczułeś się w tekst, że nawet nie zwróciłeś uwagi na to, że się pojawiłem. Ta piosenka... To o czymś szczególnym? - zbliżył się do niego, zmusił do spojrzenia na niego i utkwił przenikliwy wzrok w jego tęczówkach - Czekaj... Płakałeś? - zdziwił się. Demyx szybko odwrócił twarz:  
\- Nie, niedawno padało, siedziałem tu przez cały czas, więc zmokłem... A ta piosenka... Ona jest... Jest o niczym. - teraz chłopak mógł znieść wszystko, oprócz obecności Axela. Ten zaś, jakby wyczuwając jego pragnienie, opuścił pokój. Powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym oparł się o drewno. Westchnął, gdy usłyszał cichy szloch. _Nie umiesz kłamać. Ale powiedz, dlaczego tak się stało? Dlaczego nasza historia tak się skończyła? Przecież my nie mamy serc... Tyle razy ci to powtarzałem..._

***

_"I can't prove that I love you._   
_I have no heart._   
_But I can pretend..."_


End file.
